Centaur Protector
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Mya gets hurt, Storm takes care of her, proving that she means a lot to him. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Mya and her OCs in here. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Centaur Protector**

Mya was currently running as fast as she could; there were some dangerous animals that were invading the centaur island and the centaurs were busy fighting to defend their home. Mya was trying to find Storm and ask him what she needed to do when she ran headlong into an ugly cat-like monster. It snarled at her and hissed, making her run in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed! But the cat only growled and gained on her.

Meanwhile, Storm was helping the others fight. He was unaware that Mya was gone until he turned and saw that she was not in her usual safety place: the trees.

"Mya? MYA?!" He said in horror, now turning around quickly. "Where are you?!"

"Storm, what's going on?!" Another centaur said, now running to check on him.

"It's Mya! She's gone!" He said frantically, now turning around and checking in the bushes. "The wildcats have invaded once more! We need to find her or she'll be killed!"

The moment that he said that, he heard a scream ring around the tops of the trees.

"MYA!" He yelled, now running towards the scream to find her. Meanwhile, Mya was running faster and faster, trying to stay ahead of this creature. She had never seen a creature like this before.

"I've got to get away from here!" she panted, barely able to stay ahead from a swipe of its paws. "Help! Someone please help!"

"Mya! Run to the left!" A voice rang out from the trees. But Mya couldn't; the brush was too thick and hard to break through.

"I-I can't!" She said in horror.

"Keep running! I'll find you!" The voice called. These words gave Mya hope; Storm wasn't going to let this animal kill her. But she was torn from her thoughts by a large slash to her shoulders, making her cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"M-My back!"

But of course her blood made the cat snarl in joy; it loved the smell of torn flesh and new blood. But before it could deliver a painful bite, Storm burst through the brush and let out a roar that shook the ground, making the cat fall back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Storm bellowed, now rearing up and almost stepping on the cat with all his weight. Soon a horrible fight ensued. The cat was starved and desperate to have Mya, but Storm fought with all his might. He received a few bites and cuts, but he was the victor of the fight as a well-aimed kick killed the wild cat. Growling at the body, he quickly ran over to Mya.

"Mya, are you alright?" He asked, now examining her wounds.

"He scratched my back," Mya panted out, tears of pain forming.

"Shhh, shhh, don't talk my dear; I've got you," Storm said, now picking her up, holding her to his chest and quickly galloping back to his village.

 _A few hours later…_

The wildcats were driven off the island and the centaurs were recovering in their various homes and caves. Storm began cleaning Mya's wounds to ensure they wouldn't be infected.

"O-Ow!" Mya gasped.

"I know it hurts, but don't worry Mya; I will clean it with these herbs," Storm said, now crushing some mint smelling plants with a rock. He then mixed it with some tree sap and some kind of salt-like spice.

"W-What is that?" Mya asked curiously.

"Sacrae. I learned to make it from our herb gatherer," he said, now motioning her to come closer. But once he applied a little, Mya yelped and moved away. "Come back here, little one," Storm cooed.

"That hurt really bad, Storm! It stings!" Mya said, now backing away. He slowly crawled after her, trying to keep her close to avoid her moving too much.

"I know it hurts, but I will reward you if you remain calm and let me clean it," he smiled, now arching a playful brow.

"Reward?" She said curiously. "Storm, I'm not a little kid," she giggled.

"But still…everyone loves rewards. Now come," he said, beckoning to her with his finger. Mya smiled and went back over to him. As he applied the salve, it hurt terribly but by him holding her hand with one hand and applying the salve with the over hand, it helped the pain to not be so terrible. After a few minutes, he stopped because he spread enough salve all over her wound. He then found some fresh leaves and wrapped her back with them to prevent the medicine from wiping off.

"You did wonderful Mya. And now…for the reward," Storm grinned, now picking her up gently and cradling her to his chest. Mya was wondering what he was going to do when she saw him hold something up to her face. It looked similar to cake.

"W-What is this?"

"Try it and see." Storm smiled, now watching her nibble on the pastry. Her eyes lit up with pure joy! The pastry tasted a lot like apple pie! A few days previously, she described apple pie to Storm and how she would make it with her parents before they died. Now, she was tasting something just as good!

"Y-You made this?!"

"Yes. I thought it would help you feel better. Do you like it?" he asked.

His response was her sitting up and hugging his neck and kissing his cheek, making him blush.

"Thank you so much, Storm. I would be lost without you and thank you for saving my life," she said, now letting tears of joy fall down her face.

"Mya, you are a part of our clan now. And…you are very dear to me. I will never let anything happen to you," Storm promised, now turning her back to him and kissing her forehead. Mya just laid her head down on his shoulder and let him hold her. She would truly be lost without her very best friend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: An excellent story, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
